Scones, Muffins and Teatime Treats
by Amai Taiyou
Summary: Everyone is aware of Tadashi's fondness in sweets and pastries. It has even reached the ears of a spoiled brat, who wants someone to appreciate her cooking. And so he kidnaps Tadashi. Is Tadashi really in danger or is he in a sweets and pastry sanctuary?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! It's been so long since I have published a S.A. fanfic! All my other S.A. files were wiped out because of a virus, and until now still searching for it from the tons of hard drives lying around the house. I had to write another one. This is an AkiraxTadashi, 'coz they're my fave couple, and their relationship didn't even had enough exposure in the anime...

No more further ado, please read!

* * *

Teatime was once an important part of domestic life. During the Victorian times, 'high tea' was an extravagant and formal affair that takes place during afternoon at four. Tea, was of course served with tea cake and several types of biscuits, or even a fancy gateau. Tea required not only a prodigious appetite, but many hours of preparation and preferably several servants.

A piping hot batch of scones is a wonderful accompaniment with a cup of tea. Scones are quick and easy to make, also quick to be eaten. They are most delicious straight from the oven and, with a few unimaginative toppings and fillings. Muffins, too, are superb, whether sweet or savory and it is easier to make than scones.

Waffles are usually eaten with whipped cream and halved strawberries on top. Rich chocolate cakes are best with black coffee. Lemon tarts goes well with creamed coffee. Éclairs, gateau, continental slice, and butter cookies are also good eaten on its own.

With all the teatime treats that exists in this world, it's not hard to find someone who is fond on eating them or making them. There is no such person who'd hesitate if they were offered some of these treats. There could be an exception, and that is if that person is busy or not human at all.

"It's tea time, everyone!!!" Akira announced.

Tadashi hastily threw away the food magazine he was reading, and leapt beside Akira. His eyes lit up and sparkled when he saw what was on the intricately designed plates.

"SCONES!!!" He stretched his hand to grab one, but his hand was eventually crushed on the table by Akira's powerful fist. Tadashi shrieked in pain.

"Don't you have any manners, you moron!"

Tadashi put his fist inside his mouth, "You already said I am a moron! Do you still have to ask?!" He immediately regretted opening his mouth, he was thrown of the green house by a powerful kick.

"DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK HERE UNMANNERED OR I'LL HAVE TO FORCE A TEA POT DOWN YOUR THROAT!!!" The words made Tadashi cringe and clutch at his throat instead of his bruised rear-end.

Being kicked out from the greenhouse by his impulsive girlfriend was like oxygen—he can't live without it. The daily beatings, insults and teatimes are the things that keep their relationship going. It was like their _physical _way of showing love for one another. Not that they don't kiss or hug, but it sometimes, it is much more affectionate for Tadashi when he is being beaten.

After he had shaken off the image of gulping a Chinese porcelain tea pot, Tadashi felt hunger take over his body. The word 'Scones' made his mouth water.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" A soft and sugary voice said. Tadashi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes widened when he saw the girl.

She looked at him with big, round, and innocent baby blue eyes. Her silvery blonde hair framed her beautiful face, and made her look like a doll instead of a real person.

Tadashi rubbed his eyes; hunger must be toying with his brain. The girl held her hand at him and smiled genuinely. Tadashi took it, still staring at the girl.

"Were you kicked out from the green house again?" She asked, smiling. Tadashi nodded like a robot. "I didn't know Akira can do this to a handsome young man."

Tadashi blushed. _Never, _never in his life he had been called _handsome._ He allowed the girl to lead him inside the green house. The movements inside the green house stopped abruptly.

"Goodafternoon, everyone. I didn't mean to disturb you guys, but, I need to speak to Akira Toudou."

"She's in the kitchen," Hikari said, jerking her thumb towards the direction of the other door. Almost on cue, the door opened, and Akira appeared with a tea towel and an extra plate of scones.

"W-What the…? Laviña?" Akira gasped.

The sweet smile on the girl's face was replaced with a smug one, "You left your puppy outside. Don't just kick him like he's some damn trash, or else… some one will pick it up."

* * *

That's the first chapter, hope you guys like it. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Law of Conservation of Mass states that matter is neither created nor destroyed in a chemical reaction. But, what was happening inside the Hakunsenkan seems to be defying the said law. Gas can never change into solid, yet the tension in the air was unyielding and compact.

Hikari decided to sit closer beside Kei, while Megumi and Jun have already hidden behind Ryuu. Tadashi was silently praying that he can go home in one piece today.

Akira glared daggers, katana, machete, and serrated knife at Laviña, who was just staring at Akira with the most stuck-up expression on her face.

"What are you doing here, huh?" Akira asked venomously.

Laviña crossed her arms over her chest, "Are you the prime minister of Japan or something? Am I banned from this country? I just came here for a vacation, you know."

"Vacation huh? Then why are you wearing a Kokusen uniform?"

"I want to experience to be a Japanese highschool student. You know, I was always home schooled. Won't you invite me for tea, Akira?"

Akira gritted her teeth, "Oh, sure. And I haven't introduced you yet! How silly of me!" Akira snaked her arm around Laviña's shoulders, squeezing it a little hard. Although it appears to be a friendly gesture, Akira had already made her revenge by dislocating her shoulder. "Everyone, this is Laviña Morrison, a _friend _of mine. I met her during a vacation in Devon. Laviña, my _dear _friend, this is the S.A. That's Takishima Kei, Hanazono Hikari, Yamamoto Megumi and her twin brother Jun, and that's Tsuji Ryuu."

Laviña had put up one of those fake innocent smiles, "Nice to meet you all! I hope we can all be friends!"

Hikari's eye twitched. Although she doesn't judge people unless she had known them well, Hikari can't help but feel that the girl has something bad swirling around her character. Kei felt Hikari's uneasiness too. Ryuu had already made a mental note not to let Jun and Megumi near this girl.

"Why don't you sit down, Laviña?" Akira offered. Laviña took tiny steps till she reached the arm chair and plopped down. Akira served her tea, and offered her some scones. They had totally forgotten that Tadashi was starving to death and was whimpering in a corner.

"I have heard of the S.A. so many times. Hakusenkan is quite famous there in Devon." She said, sipping from her teacup, "I even know your rankings!"

Hikari felt a huge boulder fall on her head. '_Gah! My rank is also known abroad!'_

"How's your father, Laviña?" Kei finally asked.

"Oh," Her lips were tugged down to a slight frown, "He's busy. The company's growing bigger, you know. I'm quite surprised you're not as busy as him."

"I have my family helping me." Kei simply said.

Laviña felt the word 'jealousy' cut her heart into pieces. "Ah, that's great. If you all haven't known, my father owns a software company."

"Ah…So?" Hikari asked innocently. She didn't know Akira was laughing maniacally inside her head.

The blonde haired girl bit her lower lip in annoyance, "I was just telling. How about you, Miss Hikari? What's your father's business?"

"My father's a carpenter." Hikari answered. Laviña giggled. "Is there something…wrong?"

"No, not really." Her cellphone rang inside her pocket. She stood up and answered the call. "Well everyone, I'd really love to spend my time with you all but I'm afraid I have to leave now."

"You're going back to Devon?" Akira asked expectantly.

She shook her head, "I just have to go home, you know. I'll see you all!" She waved then disappeared through the doors.

They all blinked, still convincing themselves that a person like that exists.

"I'm sorry everyone. She's really like that." Akira said.

"It's okay Akira. We can put up with her," Ryuu said. Megumi and Jun now sat on either side of him.

"If she insults Hikari though, I'm afraid I have to teach your friend a lesson." Kei threatened.

"She is not my damn friend!" Akira banged her fist on the coffee table. "She's more like an associate, but she'll never be my friend. If she thinks we're friends, then it is not mutual." She crossed her arms.

'_But it's still kind of her to visit you here Akira' _Megumi wrote on her magic slate.

"Kind of her? She just came here to piss me off. She even called Tadashi a puppy. Speaking of Tadashi… Tadashi?! Tadashi!"

"I-I'm h-here…" Their heads snapped to the direction of the voice. Tadashi was lying on the ground, clutching on his stomach and looking as thin as ever.

"YOU IDIOT!!! I ALMOST THOUGHT THAT BRAT TOOK YOU WITH HER!!! AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT THIN WHEN YOU HADN'T ONLY EATEN FOR THIRTY MINUTES!!!" Akira burst.

"I.. .I need food…" Akira stuffed a scone in his mouth, and his normal body returned in an instant. The others sweatdropped.

XXX

Everyone in the S.A. said had already gone home, leaving Akira and Tadashi to clean the dishes in the kitchen. It was silent, until Akira spoke up.

"Always take care, Tadashi."

Tadashi stopped wiping the teacup, "Eh?"

"Whenever I have something, that girl gets it to me like a damn toy." She stated.

"You're not kids anymore, you know."

"That's the point, Tadashi! We're not kids anymore! Meaning, her means of infuriating me will be on a whole new level!" Akira raised her arms for emphasis.

Tadashi just chuckled, "And you seriously think I'll let her get me?"

A blush crept on Akira's face as she looked at Tadashi's deep, brown eyes. He embraced her, inhaling the scent of her hair and feeling the warmth of her body.

XXX

Laviña slammed the picture on the table, "Listen, gentlemen. His motorcycle is in a casa, meaning, he'll just be walking home today. Leave no traces behind, understand? Make it appear like he just ran away or something. I want you do a clean job."

The men in black and Rayban shades nodded, and then shuffled outside the limo. Laviña looked at her watch, then watched as the M.I.B's crowded around Tadashi.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really sorry for the ultra late publish of this chapter!!! You see guys, February and March are the busiest months for me 'coz these are the last two months of school. Add up my dilemma on my requirements for my 4th year. I lost the records along with my lost S.A. fanfiction files. D:

Thank very much for understanding and for reviweing!!!

* * *

_Her platinum blonde hair locks swayed from side to side as she skipped walk along the spacious hallways of their mansion. A smile was painted on her face and her cyan eyes sparkled with excitement. _

_Unlike other children, little Laviña barely sees nor talks to her father. Unlike other children, she never got the chance to play with him at the backyard, to help him wash the car, to tell him how her day went. She never even got the chance to ask him about her deceased mother._

_Although Laviña always gets what she wants, there something that she can never have: her father's attention. He would only call her to ask her if she needs more money, or if she has any problems with her nanny. Laviña could simply put his father as a financial provider._

_But what she wants was not the prettiest dress or the most expensive jewelry. What she needed most was a father. And sadly, fathers cannot be bought in department stores._

_That day, her father had a quick stop in their house. She may not know the reason, but she was extremely happy that he somehow decided to check if his daughter is still alive. Also that day, Laviña learned how to bake cookies. _

"_Master Morrison, Miss Laviña wants to enter." The butler announced. It was a few seconds' silence before his father spoke up._

"_I'm busy. Just relay her message to me sometime." _

_Tears poured from Laviña's eyes as she gripped the plate tighter. Her heart felt like it was pounded into pieces and osterized in a blender. She turned on her heels and marched to kitchen. She glared at the plate of her first baked cookies before throwing it across the room. There was a loud crash as the porcelain plate hit the solid wall and shattered into pieces._

A genuine smile graced Laviña's face as she watched Tadashi devour his third helping of banana cream pie. The memory of her father's rejection to her when she was still a kid was vanquished in an instant. She sighed contentedly as she propped her other elbow on the coffee table and cupped her face with it.

Tadashi gulped the mouthful of pie he had eaten before speaking. "This is delicious! I never knew you could bake this good!" He exclaimed as he licked the plate clean. "Can I have that cake over there?"

The blonde haired girl nodded and snapped her fingers. Her personal maid entered and cut a piece of cake for Tadashi, but Laviña ordered her to stop. "Give him the _entire _cake," She ordered instead. The maid nodded, and placed the cake in front of the eager young man.

"YOU'RE AN ANGEL, YOU KNOW!!!" Laviña blushed at the compliment but then smiled smugly. Tadashi began digging on the cake. "IFSH SHOW DEWIFUSH!!!" He exclaimed though his stuffed mouth. Laviña giggled at the boy's appearance. He certainly looked like a five-year old.

Laviña suddenly remembered the reason why she kidnapped—or abducted Tadashi. _'To show Akira that I can have everything.'_ She thought. _'I must take him away from her! I must make him _mine_!'_

"So, you're Akira's boyfriend?" She asked in her sweetest voice. Tadashi nodded.

"It's not that obvious, is it?" Tadashi said as he reached for a strawberry shortcake.

Laviña nodded and then sipped on her tea. "The two of you are just…polar opposites."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And, you know, relationships of persons too different from each other don't last long. I mean, it's only good at first, but they'll eventually realize that they're not for each other in the end." She stared onto Tadashi's eyes. "You and Akira will surely break up. That would be hard, no?"

Tadashi shivered. "Err…Yeah, I know. Everything comes to end, Laviña-san." He said, staring back to the girl's eyes. "That's why I should enjoy my time with her. I may not be with her forever, but the memories when we're together will surely never leave my mind."

"But would you prefer to feel more pain in the end? I mean, if you end your relationship right now, it won't be that—"

"We've known each other since I was a snotty kid." He said in a serious voice, reminiscing those moments with her when they were still young. "It would be painful for me if ever we break up, regardless of the time we're together."

Laviña gritted her teeth. _'He's not that of an idiot after all.' _She thought. _'I must be more careful talking to him from now on.'_

She faked a frown and put her face on her hands. After the fake frown, were fake sobs. "I'm so sorry!" She said in between sobs. Tadashi was startled. _'She was so composed a while ago…'_

"Neh, Laviña-san, don't cry!" He choked out. _'What would Akira say? I made a girl cry!!!'_

"I'm really sorry! I never knew how much you love Akira! I am sorry for suggesting you to break up with her!!!" She wailed. Tadashi rushed to the girl's side and knelt beside her chair.

"It's okay, Laviña-san. It's okay."

"I just want Akira to be happy! I don't want her to get hurt like me! She's my friend and I don't want her to be hurt by a worthless man!"

"So you think of me as worthless?"

"YEAH—I MEAN NO!!! Please, just take care of Akira!" She pleaded. _'I'm really gonna vomit as soon as I leave this damn room.'_

"Okay. I promise."

"Yay! Well, now that you promised you won't hurt Akira, I'll have a series of tests for you!" Laviña cheered.

"Tests?"

Akira stared at the plate of waffles on the table, so as the rest of the waffles she had baked. Usually, she wouldn't have anything to stare onto, considering the fact that Tadashi had devoured them all. Although she never says it to Tadashi, she always bakes some extra on purpose. Akira knew that Tadashi won't and will never be satisfied with just one serving. Akira finds it funny to see Tadashi sneaking in the kitchen to steal some leftovers. Sometimes he would 'help' her wash the dishes, but in truth he just wants to get the leftovers guiltlessly.

But right now, there's no Tadashi.

Akira massaged her temples as she tried to shoo away the thought of Laviña kidnapping Tadashi. _'That would be pointless, Laviña_ _is aware that she would be my prime suspect if ever that happens to Tadashi.'_ Akira thought.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted when Hikari waved her hands in front Akira's face. "Akira! Someone's looking for you!"

"Who? Is it Tadashi?"

"No. It's a man in a butler costume." Hikari answered, putting a finger on her chin.

Akira walked towards the entrance of the greenhouse. And there, standing, was a young man in his early twenties. He had light brown hair and bright green eyes. As Hikari had said, he was indeed wearing a butler costume similar to Hayate's.

"Miss Akira Toudou?" The young man asked. Akira nodded. "I have matters to discuss with you."

**

* * *

**

There goes chapter three! Thank you for reading! And wait, if you don't know who Hayate is, please watch Hayate the Combat Butler. That's where I got the idea for this story! It's such a funny and cute anime!

Chapter four's release might take sometime since it is summer. Yeah, it's summer here in Southeast Asia. And because it's summer _vacation, _I don't have any allowance to pay for my broadband. That's why I can't log in and out of that often. But I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as possible!

Ja mata ne!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait! I was really enjoying my vacation this summer. This is my first vacation where me and my cousins are complete! We had lots of fun, and because of that, Imy computer was left forgotten under my bed! Sorry for the delay guys!

I discovered that there were lots of people reading this story, but out of those people, three persons cared to review. I'd appreciate it if you'll leave a review because I spent some effort in writing this and stressed my brain just to make tis story work out. Giving a review does not stress the brain too much, and it would only take a few seconds to press that review button at the bottom of the page. Thank you very much! I appreciate everyone who reads this!

* * *

"WHAT?!" Akira shrieked. Her voice almost made the greenhouse collapse. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY??!!"

The young butler took his hands from his ears. "Lady Laviña kidnapped Mr. Karino." He said casually.

Akira felt like everything around her turned into a black blob and it began eating the kitchen, the tea tables and the tea pot. What were just left were her, and the insensitive butler. She didn't know if she'll cry or she'll go ballistic, she just stood there with fists clenched closed and body trembling with anger.

"I informed you about this matter not because I wanted to help you and Mr. Karino, but because I wanted to help Lady Laviña. As the Morrison family's butler, I care for her. But what she has been doing would not benefit her any good." The butler said calmly. His bright green eyes stared at the tea cup on the table.

Akira mentally counted to ten, and then took a deep breath before she spoke. "I know Laviña's a bad girl, but I never expected her to be this…vile. Well, I've expected her kidnapping Tadashi, but that was just an expectation!"

"Well," He now looked right through her eyes. "Expectations hurt more."

Akira sighed again and looked away. "What do you want me to do now? Ah, I know. She sent you here to tell me that so that I would be worried sick."

The young butler shook his head. "I came here through my own free will. It's also my own decision to inform you. As I have said, I want the best for Lady Laviña, and the kidnapping would hurt her more than relieve her. Like a concerned guardian, I want you to stop her."

"Like a concerned guardian? You're just a few years older than her. You can even pass as a teenager."

He flustered a bit. "I don't want this conversation to go any further; I just want you to retrieve Mr. Karino. He's been causing a distraction in our kitchens."

Akira can't help but giggle. _'So even if he's been kidnapped, he's still a glutton.' _She thought. It lightened her a bit. "Fine. I'll formulate a plan to rescue my…boyfriend from her. Give me the outline structure of the mansion. I can expect your cooperation, can't I?"

The butler seemed to think for a moment before nodding. "I'll do anything for her good."

"Me too. For his own good."

* * *

Tadashi nibbled on the pretzel stick as he walked along the dark and creepy corridors. This is the first level of the series of tests Laviña had prepared.

"Listen Tadashi-kun, Akira needs someone who can protect her, and defend her against the bad guys out there. This will test your courage. Gambatte!!!" Laviña said from the huge speakers.

"Akira's much more stronger than those bad guys…" He muttered as he tried to shake the fake spider web from his hand.

The corridors were dark and eerie music rang from the speakers which were obviously placed behind the walls. The dim red lights made the fake tomb stones and skeletons glow. Tadashi sweatdropped at the poor construction of the horror tunnel. It was obviously made by the servants who were also busy cooking. The Morrison family's manor here in Japan seemed to be not well maintained than the one in Devon.

A mummy suddenly emerged. Its hands were outstretched and was obviously reaching for Tadashi. Tadashi is not as brave as Kei or Ryuu, but because of the fact that this was just a series of tests, he had gained confidence. He tugged at the loose bandages of the mummy, and surprisingly, it fell off, revealing the man behind it.

"You're the gardener, aren't you?" Tadashi asked. The poor gardener gasped, and then ran away, facing the fact that he would be jobless after the test.

Soon a floating ghost appeared. Tadashi again used his brain to contemplate whether it was real or not. He suddenly noticed the string connecting the ghost to the ceiling. The ghost approached him, but he shrugged and continued his walk.

There were a lot of horror creatures that went after Tadashi. Vampires, zombies, werewolves, ghouls that turned out to be the Manor's staff. Our dear Tadashi was able to complete the first level.

The second was no better, it was just a quiz. And because he was ranked 5th in the S.A., he was able to complete this level too.

The third was the final level of the test. Tadashi thought that the tests would be longer. He was surprised that the tests would conclude just after three levels.

Laviña seemed to be confident with this level. Tadashi wondered why. He was bit nervous as he sensed what was behind the said door. He gulped the lumped in his throat before opening the door. His eyes widened in shock, and he felt a different stirring in his body.

In front of him were pretty bishojos wearing two-piece bikinis, sexy maid costumes, and sexy cosplays. They circled him, chanting his name in their dulcet tones. Tadashi hated to admit it, but he felt tempted. He thought about what the other S.A. members would do. Jun would've switched to his other personality. Ryuu would've petted something different. But Kei… He can't imagine Kei falling for this kind of scheme.

"Tadashi-kun~ Let's play~!" They cooed as they began touching his body. He felt his face heat up, and beads of sweat started trickling on his face.

'_I am a faithful man, I am a faithful man, I am a faithful man,' _

"I AM A FAITHFUL MAN!!!" He shouted as he extracted a handkerchief from his pocket and blindfolded himself. He made his way towards the other room, ignoring the other things his hands had accidentally touched.

He sighed in relief as he closed the door behind him. He took off the blindfold, and scanned the room. It was the room where he usually stayed. His eyebrow raised in curiosity. The tests didn't seem to have ended. He felt as if there is something more.

That was when Laviña sat up from the bed, with a smirk on her pretty face.

"Congratulations, Tadashi-kun. You've succeeded." She said sensually.

"T-Thank you."

Laviña climbed out of the bed and walked towards Tadashi. The moonlight gave him light to see what she was wearing. It was a lingerie in an unknown color. Here usually pigtailed hair was down, and cascaded to her waist. She walked towards Tadashi, her hips thrusting first as she took measured steps.

"I'm sorry for lying, but there is still a final test." She purred as she took his hand and led him on the bed.

"I-It's okay. Err…"

Laviña snapped her fingers together, and in an instant, there were lights. The door opened, and the maids flooded in, pushing foodcarts. His eyes widened as they revealed what was inside.

Laviña smirked. "I'll give every food you want, anytime and anywhere. I won't pound your fist if ever you reach for a scone, I won't kick you out of this mansion just because you want another slice of pie, I won't shout at you because you ate all the pudding. I won't beat you to a pulp because you're a glutton. I won't be like Akira."

Tadashi was stunned. That's how Akira is, indeed. He felt a familiar yearning in his heart. He missed her. He wanted to spend these tea times with her again. He wanted to eat with her and the S.A. again, even though he'll have bruises afterwards. He just wanted to be with his loved ones again.

He smiled at Laviña. "I appreciate your efforts on feeding me and letting me stay here. It was kind of you to abduct me yet treat me like a guest. Thank you for your…kindness." Laviña bit her lip. "But, I want my fist to be mercilessly pounded. I want to have myself kicked and land on the dirty ground. I want to get shouted at. I want to be beaten to a useless pulp and I… I want Akira, not you."

* * *

There's a review button!!! Bwahahaha!


	5. Chapter 5

TADAA~! I UPDATED!

Thank you very much to those who granted my request: **Jeniffer Artemis, Mikachan 105, I-Adore-Wuv-Stories, ilywally, Light Breaks Dawn, xhuizini, and lia.** You guys recharged my passion for writing. I'll do my best to improve this story. I hope this chapter is long enough and the update fast enough. ü. I'm really doing anything to please you guys!!!! Million thanks!!!

One last thing, about Laviña's appearance. She resembles the Tekken character, Lili. Bwahahaha. Laviña's hair only reaches exactly her waist, and slightly wavy unlike Lili's long, and super straight hair.

Read and review!!! ^___^

* * *

"Takishima, you're heavy!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Much better. Ah! Takishima!"

"Shh! They'll here us!"

"Ah! Ow! You stepped on my foot!"

"Shh!"

Hikari glared at Kei, and then pressed her ear onto the door again.

Although quite unbelievable, Akira talked to the butler of the Morrison family. It had also been quiet since they have entered the room. Hikari was nervous about the situation behind the door. _'What could he have done to Akira?' _She thought as she bent her slim body lower, avoiding the awkward bulge that was grazing against her lower back.

'_What could that devil woman be doing to the butler? Don't tell me it was silent because…she's the only live person in there!' _Kei thought on the other hand, although he dismissed it soon after. He knew Akira wouldn't kill anyone, but if it's regarding Tadashi,…Kei doesn't even want to think what she would do.

"WHAT? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" The couple jumped away from the door, their eyes wide open in shock. Finally, the silence inside was broken, but they didn't expected it to be that broken.

Hikari crawled back towards the door and continued her eavesdropping. Kei just leaned against the wall, watching the cute facial reactions on Hikari's face. He sighed in contentment, enjoying the moment with his girlfriend. He was suddenly alarmed when Hikari gasped. That was when the door knob started to twist open.

'_Damn, we'll get caught,' _He cussed mentally. Being the genius that he was, he pulled Hikari from the floor, and maneuvered her to lean against the wall. He then put his arms on the wall, cornering Hikari. When he heard the door open, he lowered his face and buried it on Hikari's shoulder. This, well, earned a gasp both from Hikari and Akira.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY DEAR HIKARI??!!!" Akira shrieked and sent her shoe flying at Kei's direction. Kei effectively dodged it, gently tilting Hikari's head to the left to avoid the flying Mary Jane. The shoe hit the solid wall, making it crack because of the impact.

"DON'T TOUCH HER, YOU PERVERT!!!" Akira snatched Hikari from Kei's grasp. She then stroked her hair gently, like a mother comforting her injured child. "Are you okay, Hikari-chan?"

Hkari nodded, her face still warm and flustered. "H-How about you? What did you and Mr. Butler talked about?"

"My name is Johannes Ellsworth. The recent butler of the Morrison family." The butler introduced, quite annoyed for being called Mr. Butler.

"I'm Hanazono Hikari! Nice to meet you, Mr. Johannes!"

"Hanazono Hikari? The person ranked next to Mr. Takishima Kei?" (Ill intentions: zero) A huge 'Rank 2' boulder comically fell onto Hikari.

Kei now approached the butler. "Give the Mr. Morrison my regards. We have to go now." He carried Hikari(who's soul was starting to leave her body because of the rank two comment) like she was his bride. "Bye Akira-chan! I'll just have to borrow Hikari-chan for a while!"

Kei heard the growl that escaped from Akira's lips, but he was surprised when she did not run after them. _'I knew it. She's going to look for him'_

* * *

Although violently against her will, Akira watched as Kei took her precious Hikari. Now was not the time to coddle Hikari. She has something much more important to do, something that she must do for the sake of their relationship.

She must save Tadashi.

Akira bid farewell to the other S.A. members, before she took her usual ride home. She clad herself in a black tight suit with matching black face mask. She opened her laptop and studied the file that Johannes had given her.

The Morrison Manor only had four floors. It was built with fewer floors due to constant earthquakes in its location. But even though it is shorter than the other mansions, the manor included a vast garden. This fact made Akira nervous. _'She can absolutely turn the garden into a labyrinth and trap us there forever,' _Akira thought as she put her thumb to her lips. _'But she can also hang Tadashi over a tub full of man-eating sharks. Or, she can imitate Jigsaw…' _She shook her head and concentrated on the plan.

Moments later, she was creeping under the moonlight, trying to find the spot where she and Johannes would meet. It was a rescue mission; she obviously can't use a limo.

Akira remained hidden in the shadows, waiting for a motorcycle come by. But then a hand suddenly covered her mouth and pulled her further into the darkness.

"Shh! Akira-chan, it's me, Kei."

She took his hand away from her mouth and pushed him away. "Don't scare me like that!!!"

"I said shh! Someone might think that there were shadows talking. Seriously, why are girls so noisy?" He muttered the last part to himself.

Akira put her hands to her waist when she noticed Kei's attire. "Why are you here? H-how did y-you—"

"We care for you and Tadashi-kun. That's why we decided to help you!" This time, Hikari emerged from the shadows. Akira became teary eyed and pulled Hikari into a hug.

"Hwah!!! My Hikari-chan looks so cute in a spy outfit!!! Should we wear this the next time we have tea?"

"Obviously not." Kei interjected. The tight suit was _tight_ enough to show Hikari's shape.

They all turned their heads to the where the lights and sound was coming from. Johannes stopped right in front of the three spies. "I never thought we'll be a handful. This might be a disadvantage." He declared as he caught sight of the other two.

"I borught my own motorcycle." Kei said.

"Very well then. Let's go. Miss Toudou?"

Akira lifted up her face. Her nervous expression was visible against the dim lights that the motorbikes produced. "Gambatte, minna-san."

* * *

CRASH.

That was the sound of an aluminum tray that was crushed by a fist of a petite heiress. Her lower lip was trembling, and her face was red with anger and embarrassment. No one had rejected Laviña before, except her father.

Tadashi flinched, and crawled further into the bed. Laviña now looked like a doll possessed by Chuckie. Only a knife is needed to make her look like one. _'What should I do now? Jump off the window? No, I'll surely break my skull. Run to the door and flail my arms around as I escape this mansion? No, I won't probably even get out of this place. Use my awesome combat skills? Nope, my combat skills aren't even awesome. What should I do? What?'_

CRASH. again.

Tadashi turned to window, his eyes widening. He never expected this to happen, never.

Akira had just crashed a motorbike into a glass window, wearing something the Charlie's Angels would wear.

"AKIRA-CHAN!!!" Tadashi called out as he leapt off the bed and onto Akira's side. He stretched his arms to hug him, but a helmet suddenly collided with his face.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT ME, DO YOU? WHY DIDN'T YOU EVEN TRY TO ESCAPE? YOU ACTUALLY WAITED FOR ME TO RESCUE YOU!!!"

"She gives me pastries! And they're delicious! What do you expect me to do, allow them to spoil and be thrown away?" He was hit once again by helmet.

"IDIOT! IDIOT! INSENSITIVE IDIOT!" Akira was then aware of Laviña's presence in the room. She turned to her, glaring and emitting a purple murderous aura. "You have no idea how red the red I saw when I discovered you kidnapped him."

Laviña smirked, feeling challenged. "Really?" She said in a mocking tone. "You also have no idea how long I've waited for this day to come,"

"What day? The day that you'll stoop so low that you'll even kidnap someone's BOYFRIEND??!!!" The maids now fled from the room in terror. The tension was thick even though the night was cold. Tadashi did not even dare to take Akira's hand and leave. She was in 'Ultimate Devil Woman mode' as he would say.

Laviña growled, and before the only spectator knew it, she sent a 45 degree kick towards Akira's face.

Akira effectively caught her foot, and tried dislocating it by twisting. Laviña smirked, as she allowed her body to twist as well, preventing the injury.

"Is this the time to get in between and act as referee?" Tadashi said to himself. But then the vase that Laviña intended to throw at Akira went past her and hit him squarely on the face. "I guess not…" He mumbled before falling unconscious onto the floor.

"TADASHI-KUN!" Both girls exclaimed. They glared at each other aftwerwards.

"You're really gonna pay for all of this!!!" Akira growled as she once again launched a powerful punch towards Laviña. But then she stopped midway when she heard a familiar voice.

* * *

Gah. I'm really bad at cliff hangers!!!

I'm sorry for making Takishima slightly out of character, my dear readers. I'm just not that good on capturing the cool and calm type. I'm sorry also for giving Akira an "L" moment (the thumb-biting moments). And also for the "ill intentions" moment which I obviously copied from Ouran. Hehe..Sorry guys, it's just so hot in here! It's melting my brain!!!

Read and review!!! Onegai shimasu!!!


	6. Chapter 6

IT'S SO HOT!!! GAH!!!

Someone pour some ice on me or give anything ice cold to drink!!!

Anyways, things between Laviña and Akira are also heating up, just like the weather here. It's just so hot…I REALLY DESPISE SUMMER!!! Phew… Oh, and before I forget, is anyone here a fan of Jun Matsumoto? Jejejeje… He's learning to speak my native language for his new Jdrama, Smile. Can't wait to watch it!!! –squeals-

Basically, this author's note is nonsense, and sorry if I wasted your time reading this. I just want to pour some of the summer heat through writing. :P. Read and Review my angels!!!

* * *

Akira was afraid turn her head around and look at the source of the voice. Her eyes were wide, her body was still in a punching position. The voice…It was…

"AKIRA-CHAN! HELP!"

Akira slowly twisted her head, and then gasped at what she saw. There, on the TV screen was Hikari and Tadashi's images, suspended by ropes at the mansion's roof top. Akira ran towards the monitor, placing her palms on the screen.

"Hanazono and Tadashi-kun were hanged there by nylon ropes. It's durable, and the possibility of it wearing out is around 5% only. However, Akira-chan, the ropes are being held by my servants. Once they let go, your best friend and boyfriend will surely fall…"

"Bitch!!!" Akira screeched, the anger inside her was increasing. "How can you do something like this? Don't you know that they'll die? And where did you take Kei-kun?"

Laviña smirked and snapped her fingers. The TV screen now flashed the image of Kei, unconscious and locked inside room. "I was kind enough to keep him there, instead of hanging him also."

Akira felt tears pricking her eyes. She bit her trembling lip as her hands balled her fist to contain the anger that was about to burst out of her body. "Why? Why are you doing this?" She queried, her voice shaking.

"Why? You ask me why I'm doing this. You must save them first, and then I'll answer you." Laviña avoided Akira's eyes. She stared at the ceiling as she extracted her cellphone from her pocket. "Hello, let go of the ropes in thirty seconds." She said.

Akira just stared at her in shock. There's no way a girl can do all of this. Only Cinderella's step mother or Plankton would be capable of being this…Vile.

"29, 28, 27,"

Akira was removed from her shock when Laviña started counting. She glared at her before dashing out of the room, and searching for the stairs to the rooftop.

* * *

Laviña fell to her knees as soon as Akira took off. Her tears gushed out like a dam.

'_Why am I doing this? I don't even know why… I'm sorry…'_

She bawled her eyes out in the middle of the moonlit room, thinking over and over again. She kept asking herself what's her reason. Sadly she can't get any answer.

'_If only Johannes is here, he could've figured out what I should do…'_

* * *

"_10, 9, 8, 7…"_

Akira neglected the cries of pain from her legs, even the warnings from her lungs. She had been climbing stairs, running along the corridors and entering rooms for the past few seconds. Her speed was almost inhuman, but deep inside, she was afraid of what will happen if she won't make it on time. Akira now realized what Laviña could do just to prove herself to her.

"_6, 5, 4, 3…"_

At last, she found the rooftop. The two last seconds seemed to shorten as she approached the servants.

"_2…1…"_

Akira made a mental note to throw the two bitches who let go of the ropes after this. Everything went slow motion as she leapt to grab the ropes. She heard Hikari's scream, and Tadashi's gasp. The ropes created friction against Akira's palms. She gritted her teeth in pain, but ignored the fact that her hands would be out of commission after this incident.

She firmly planted her foot on the ground as she pulled on the ropes, trying to keep them from falling. Her body was protesting, yet she ignored it, and exerted more strength.

"AKIRA-CHAN! LET GO OF ME! YOU CAN'T hOLD ON TO THE TWO OF US!" Hikari cried out.

"NO! I WON'T HIKARI! I WON'T EVER!" Tears started flowing from her eyes.

"THEN AT LEAST LET GO OF ME, AKIRA! I'VE CAUSED TOO MUCH DISTRESS ON YOU!" It was Tadashi who cried out this time.

"NO YOU IDIOT! I WON'T LET GO ON ANY OF YOU, EVEN IF IT MAKES MY ARMS TO FALL OUT!!!"

"BUT IF YOUR ARMS FALL OUT, WE'LL BOTH FALL!" Tadashi yelled at her. "YOU CAN NEVER HAVE BOTH; YOU MUST ALWAYS CHOOSE ONE, AKIRA! CHOOSING BOTH MEANS LOOSING BOTH! SO LET GO OF ME AND SAVE HIKARI-CHAN!"

"I WON'T! I WON'T! I WON'T LOOSE EITHER ONE OF YOU!"

"AKIRA-CHAN, TADASHI-KUN IS YOUR BOYFRIEND! SAVE HIM!"

"NO!"

"AKIRA! LET GO!"

"NO! STOP WHINING, BOTH OF YOU!!!"

Akira's body was wearing out, and she knows it perfectly. Hikari and Tadashi can feel it too, they were slowly sliding lower and lower, and eventually, one of them will hit the ground with a loud 'THUD'.

'_No, I can't let Tadashi, nor Hikari go! I won't forgive myself if that happens!' _

Akira was on the verge of letting go when a hand suddenly pulled on Tadashi's rope. Akira gasped as she saw who the kind person who helped her was.

"Laviña…" Akira can't believe it. She blinked her eyes twice, but it was still Laviña who was holding on the rope.

"I think I am doing this because…I'm…Jealous." Laviña said with a sad smile. "Ever since we met, I was jealous of you, but I won't admit, even to myself. I never realized that it was because of my jealousy that I became much more inferior. I…I was jealous because you… you had everything."

"You have caring parents, friends, and even a brave, intelligent and faithful boyfriend. While me, I only have my teddy bear and my butler." Laviña chuckled after that, "Correction, my butler is also gone. I never knew he's such a great loss to me…"

Akira smiled sadly at Laviña, her anger turning into pity. "I don't have everything. Nobody can have everything. Someone once told me that having both is also losing both. And you won't want that. And, Johannes never left you, you know…"

"LAVIÑA-SAN!!! CAN'T YOU JUST ORDER YOUR SERVANTS TO TAKE US OUT OF HERE? YOU CAN APOLOGIZE TO DEVIL WOMAN LATUURRR!!!!"

"DEVIL WOMAN???" Akira's teeth clenched with anger.

"Oh crap…"

* * *

O.M.G.!!! This story is about to end. Only two or three chapters more? Well, this is going to be the first story that I had ever finished. Bwahahaa!!! It's kinds short isn't it? But I'm still a developing young writer, and I don' think I can manage a fanfic with a super complicated plot. Ü. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! You guys made his fanfic possible!!!

Hmm…I re-read this and I found the term 'Tadashi's rope' quite…double meaning-ed? Or is it just me? Hahaha… And announcement, can you guys suggest a fitting song for Akira and Tadashi? I just want to have a song for them in my iPod. Hehe… :P


	7. Chapter 7

GOMEN for the late update!!! This is the second to the last chapter, so let's get on with it!!!

* * *

"_I take one step away, then I found myself coming back to you, my one and only, one and only you…" One and Only You—Parokya ni Edgar_

* * *

Laviña can't help but feel a bit disturbed as she watched Akira beat the hell out of Tadashi. The poor guy barely stepped on the ground before he was hit my Akira's powerful fist.

"Devil Woman? You called me Devil Woman? I'll send you to hell, you a*****e!!! How dare you call me devil woman when I practically saved your helpless ass!!!" She chided as she lifted her boyfriend by the collar and began shaking him. Hikari, Laviña, and Tadashi himself can't believe that Akira still has the strength to strangle someone at that state.

"Lord, help me!!!" Tadashi screamed. "I don't want to come with her in her lair!!!"

"IDIOT! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! I'LL DECAPITATE YOU!!!" Akira was about to give him a neck chop, but it was then she collapsed and fell unconscious onto Tadashi. He effectively caught her and cradled her in his arms, a genuine smile on his goofy face.

"You really knocked my head off," He whispered.

"Hikari!" Kei now showed up in the scene. He ran towards Hikari, who gave him a confused expression.

"I thought you're going to talk to her father?" Hikari pointed her finger to the blonde heiress. Laviña bit her lower lip at the mention of her father, and to Hikari's pointing. Her voice was like that of a mother whose daughter was hurt by a classmate. And that 'classmate' is Laviña.

Kei put his arms on Hikari's shoulders as he helped her up. Laviña had just realized how scary the Takishima heir is when it was his friends' lives on the line. His expression was cold, but there was this sharpness that made her want to fly back to London immediately.

"He said he'll meet with you," Takishima directed to her. Laviña didn't know if she'll be dreading or expecting that meeting. "But I think I must thank you, your father had just invested some stocks in the Takishima group to make up for what you've done. I think you'll be able to succeed your father later, since he'll be gaining 20% on that investment."

Laviña scoffed, "I think so, but I won't use investments as a form of apology. At least I'll try to apologize…personally…" She regretted what she had just said when the remaining S.A. students raised both their eyebrows, obviously expecting for her apology. "I'm sorry." She breathed out, her shoulders drooping low.

Hikari patted her shoulder and gave her one of her pure smiles. "It's okay you know! Now talk to your father!" She gave her the encouraging slap at the small of Laviña's back. "We'll be alright here!"

* * *

"Err…Hikari…What's that…?" Kei asked. They decided to spend the night in Hikari's apartment. Hikari had been living alone since her family moved to the place where her father has been working. Kei had also bought an apartment _nearby_, as in very near.

Basically, Hikari volunteered to cook some food for Kei and Tadashi, since Akira was still unconscious.

"It's miso soup with pork and beans. My mother used to cook it for me a lot!" She answered happily as she set steaming pot of 'soup' on the table.

"Very well then, I wish it was your mother who cooked that…" Tadashi whispered to himself. Kei glared at him like a monster. "Ah! Wow! Looks delicious!" He chuckled nervously afterwards.

"I'll feed Akira when she wakes up. Itadakimasu!!!"

And that was the day that Tadashi promised he'll never eat anything that Hikari makes. His admiration on Takishima also reached a whole new level as he watched him eat the 'miso soup' happily. A few moments later, they were all full albeit the trauma their tongues have acquired.

The sleeping positions were soon discussed. Akira, who's already on Hikari's bed, will be staying there with her, while the other two decided to sleep on the tatami floor instead of sleeping at Kei's apartment. All of them were still paranoid enough to leave each other's company.

Their eyes fluttered close as soon as their heads hit the pillows, except Tadashi. His eyes were open as he listened to the soft and peaceful snores in the room. He waited for sleep and exhaustion to come over him, but the random thoughts that entered his head kept him much more awake than he was when he lay.

When he finally can't take it anymore, he stood up and made his way to the kitchen. It might be rude to raid someone's refrigerator in the middle of the night, but it's Tadashi we're talking about. He sweatdropped when he saw the milk carton, vegetables and eggs in the freezer, while the meat, fish, and processed foods at the place where the milk should've been. _'As expected from Hikari…' _he thought as he opted for a frozen slice of caramel meringue pie. He can't help but feel a bit lucky, since he got a girlfriend whom you can trust your kitchen with, and get it back with a batch of freshly baked muffins.

Tadashi can't help but smile.

He grabbed a rolling pin from the counter and began hitting his head with it. _'How dare me imagine a different Akira? Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Yes I'm an idiot, a glutton, a shallow person…yet she loved me, saved me, and cooked for me whenever I'm hungry! No matter how worthless I am, she still kept me alive throughout those beatings. I deserve to be thrown a place where Satan even gets third degree burns!' _He scolded himself. His head was starting to swell, so he let go of the torture device.

"I never knew hurting me would be much more painful…" He said to himself.

"You're increasing Hikari-chan's electric bill, close the fridge, you dim-witted pig." Akira's voice felt so good on his ears that he wanted her to insult him more. The kitchen was dark, and light only streamed from the small exhaust window. Tadashi can see Akira's silhouette, looking divine in the moonlight. A small plan forming in his mind, Tadashi ignored his girlfriend's order.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked instead.

"I'm all right, my limbs are just a bit aching." She answered, massaging her left arm.

"Do you want me to give you a _full _body massage?" Tadashi asked playfully. Akira picked up the rolling pin Tadashi had used earlier and used it on him again.

"Hell no!!! Pervert!!! Just give me some painkillers, and please, close the ref!"

This time, Tadashi did what he was told, closing the refrigerator door with his foot. He walked towards Akira, ignoring her expression.

"I said I'll need a painkiller. Turn on the lights so that you can find one. Tadashi?" Akira's heart was starting to beat faster in every breathing sound that escaped Tadashi's throat. She was trying to cover what she was feeling by trying to boss him, but she failed. Tadashi lessened the three feet distance between them.

Akira lifted her head up to look at his face. He was too close that she can feel the warm flesh of his arms. "T-Tadashi? Did y-your mind shortcircuited already? T-Tada—"

It was Akira's brain and entire body that short-circuited when Tadashi pressed his lips on hers. His hands stroked her weary arms, and she felt the tension on it melt. Akira soon noticed that his lips were demanding for a response, and so she gave it. He deepened the kiss as he pulled her body closer to his, while Akira's hands looped around his neck. Both of them savored the kiss as the pain and worries in their body evaporated

They parted to inhale some air, and gazed onto each other's eyes.

"I love you…" Tadashi said as he rested his chin on top of Akira's head.

"I love you too…" She said as she buried her face into his shoulders.

* * *

The end!!! *dodges the random things the readers threw* Just joking!!! There's still one more chapter! It's the epilogue-like chapter.

Now, about the things in this chapter, didn't Hikari lived on her own when her family moved to…I forgot where. :P. But It's only in the manga, I just forgot what chapter. There was also this 'find the real Hikari' game where everyone (including Hikari's dad) dressed up as Hikari and Takishima has to find her so that she won't leave. Am I right???

I'm sorry if this chapter is sappy or whatever...

See you all in the next chapter!!! **PLEASE READ AND R E V I E W! **Love you all my dear jejemons!!!


End file.
